Twilight Sparkles Strip club adventure
by SilverPonyDrake232
Summary: Twilight is in for a surprise when her friends invite her to a strip club. They tell her not to freak out but when things go wrong romance blooms in the worst way.Also as she starts working she finds it harder than she thought working at the club Will twilight survive the makings of a server or will she lose what pony sanity she has.
1. Chapter 1

The Club of Diamonds Intro

"What are you planning, everypony?" Twilight asked as the group trotted along the streets of the richer portion of Canterlot.

"Nothing, just someplace nice," Octavia murmured, hiding her face and giggling.

"Uh huh," Twilight deadpanned as the other mares met up. Twilight saw the sign and raised an eyebrow.

-"Just what you needed: The Club of Diamonds strip bar"-. Twilight looked ahead to see everyone already at the front counter. She sighed, wishing she were home studying.

The inside of the club was amazing. It was a three floor converted mansion with a bar and dozens of strip poles.

"So why did you drag me here again?" Twilight sighed.

"'Cause you need to party and have fun!" Pinkie Pie shouted, bouncing to the group. Twilight eyed the outfit she was wearing and thought, against her better judgment,[i] damn, she is a sexy pony[/i]. Pinkie was sporting a bright pink thong and matching socks. Twilight blushed faintly, noticing the stains and the dark patch of wetness on the panties.

"I will be your server tonight so don't be afraid to ask," Pinkie said with a sultry smile. Twilight and the others nodded as Twilight spotted Rarity. She was dressed in the most promiscuous panties known to the pony world, complementing both her ass and [i]very[/i] wet vagina, which she was showing off to random stallions during her pole-dancing routine.

"Oh, Celestia, my marefriend is a stripper," Twilight mumbled to herself.

"Well howdy everypony," Applejack said as she strutted up to the bar. "What can I get y'all to drink?"

"I will take a Dr Pepper and a Virgin Daiquiri for later," Twilight said resignedly. Applejack nodded as she took the rest of the orders.

"Twilight, darling, how are you?" Rarity asked before kissing her passionately.

"I'm fine, Rarity," she mumbled, slipping her tongue into the white unicorn's mouth for just a moment. "And you look damn fine tonight, dear." Twilight winked at Rarity who blushed in return.

"So, are you happy now?" Octavia asked, smiling at the blushing Twilight.

Twilight only nods and sits down as she sipped the drink in front of her. She noticed that Rarity wasn't the only stripper that she recognized in the club. Applebloom, her lustrous amaranth mane flying around her, a dancing cutie mark shimmering from sweat on her butt, slowly danced her way up to the group, giggling as she noticed Twilight with her mouth hanging open.

"What in tarnation," Applejack said dangerously, "are y'all doing here?! This ain't a place for teenage fillies!"

"What?!" Applebloom nearly shouted, outraged. "Ah'm old enough to work here, plus ah'm only a waitress."

"Yeah, don't worry, Applejack," Pinkie said brightly. "It's not like she's a total whore or anything!" The orange cowgirl glared at her.

"Still, ah'm in shock that you of all ponies work here!"

"Well, if ya remember, ah did get mah big sis' permission to get a job. Plus I make some good bits and somehow stallions come here."

Twilight couldn't help but giggle seeing as she was completely gay.

"Well, I gotta get goin'. See ya, Twilight!" Applebloom squealed, bouncing her admittedly voluptuous ass in a random stallion's face for a moment. The last she saw of him that night was him being carted off to the hospital due to a massive nosebleed.

"That was a shocker, huh, sugar cube?" Applejack said, coming up behind Twilight.

"Yes it was. I'm surprised you let her do something like this in the first place."

"Well she wanted to make some spendin' money, and ah guess ah didn't ask her a lot about the job."

"Well I, personally, am glad she likes it here," Twilight said, setting down her glass. She noticed dimly that she already drank 4 glasses of Dr. Pepper. Octavia then chimed in saying, "the VIP area is ready for us, gals."

"Sweet! I can't wait," Twilight said as she made her way upstairs to the second floor. "This place is nice and I'm glad I came here to see Rarity.

"Welcome, everypony. I am Orion," said the stallion with a red arrow cutie mark on his side.

"The pleasure is [i]all mine[/i] Octavia said, fluttering her eyelids and giving the server a generous view of her backside as she made her way to the blue couch. Twilight followed her friend, feeling slightly less suspicious about then said, "Wow. I never thought a strip club would be this nice. I mean, I've heard it can be very rowdy as well.

"Well, this club is owned by Princess Luna so she tries to get everypony happy when coming here," Orion said. Twilight noticed that three mares strutted into the room wearing much more… revealing panties than the other mares that Twilight had seen so far.

"Well, let's get this show on the road," Twilight said, slightly drunkenly. Her friends nodded beside her.

Watching the dancers as they drunk some weird drinks was beyond Twilight's comprehension, but as the evening went on she asked what would it take to work there.

"Hmm… well, I think you would have to ask Luna. She isn't here today, which is odd for her because she somehow manages to always be here."

Twilight then says, more to herself than anyone else, "Maybe I'll apply here, just to see how it works out." All her friends' mouths dropped all at once.

"Are you sure sugar cube?" Applejack asked quickly. "It's a lot of work plus some people don't like lesbians working here 'cause it drives the stallions away,"

"Hahaha!" Rainbow Dash snorted. "AJ if anything, lesbians drag even more stallions around here!"

"But I want to try it and see if I like it," cried Twilight, completely ignoring her chromatic friend.

"Well, I'll talk to Luna and see what she says," Applejack said to Twilight.

"Thanks," the lavender unicorn breathed. "I owe you one." She then promptly passed out from about a dozen spiked sodas.

Twilight woke up in her room several hours later with a pounding headache. She watched Spike sleep for a while, then passed out again.

The next morning was terrible. Twilight's head was pounding horribly from the hangover she had. "Spike!" she yelled. He just went on sleeping, completely ignoring her. [i]Hmm, what to do,[/i] she thought, before a letter appeared out of nowhere with Luna's signature on it.

[i]Dear Twilight Sparkle,

I heard that you are interested in joining my club. I am delighted to say I want you to work for me starting next week.

Yours in Friendship,

Princess Luna de Amicia[/i]

Twilight jumped up and down as the excitement built in her. She was ecstatic now that she had a job. She wrote a letter to Rarity telling her about the news and that she missed her marefriend. Then came the fun part: what kind of clothes she would wear Twilight thought to herself, [i]wow, am I lucky[/i].

The next few days saw her spending a lot of time with her marefriend and also getting some clothing ideas.

"Wow!" Rarity squealed loudly. "You look amazing, darling!" She pointed the mirror towards Twilight who squealed like a school pony. She was dressed in a pair of dark amethyst panties and striped violet socks on her forehooves. A garterbelt wrapped itself around her stomach and sent four miniature belts to hold the stockings she had on her hind legs. Overall, the design accented her showing butthole, which Rarity had often enjoyed pleasuring in their [i]private[/i] dates, along with her sleek and sensitive inner thighs.

"I love the clothes Rarity, really, I do."

"I am glad you do," the white unicorn said as she embraced her lover.

"So it begins," Twilight Sparkle said to herself, thinking, [i]I am going to make a great impression.[/i] She then walked through the door, and things went wrong in so many ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 twilights first night hell breaks loose.

_[i]What did I walk into?![/i] _Twilight Sparkle thought as she opened the door to the "Employees Only" section of the club. She was immediately beheld by Princess Luna. As she dropped into a bow, Luna chuckled.

"Welcome, Twilight Sparkle," she said in her kindest and softest voice. "We appreciate your offer to work here. We are currently understaffed, seeing as Miss Rarity is not as fit as we expected. Applebloom has been something of a problem as well. While she is a hard worker, she becomes a little too… frisky, you could say, with the guests."

"How frisky are we talking, Princess?" Twilight asked, slightly worried. Applebloom had always been a longtime friend, and even after eight years, she thought of the mare as a filly.

"We found her passed out in the lounge last night, sleeping next to three different stallions and covered in semen."

"Wow…" Twilight trailed off, genuinely surprised. [i] I guess this is what exposure to the adult world can do to a teenager.[/i] "Anyway, thank you for allowing me to work here, Princess."

"Tis' not a problem, Twilight Sparkle," Luna said, chuckling.

Twilight thanked her new boss and trotted out the door. The moment she entered the lounge area, she was assigned a table. As Twilight trotted over, she began to have second thoughts. Thoughts that were directed specifically at the rough-looking unicorn. His coat was black and matted with scars, and his cold blue eyes raked the room with a disturbing intensity.

"What can I get you, sir?" she asked, trotting up to him. The stallion smirked.

"A hot piece of flank sounds nice," he rumbled. "You in?" Twilight tried to hide a snort.

"No thank you."

"Aw, come on, baby! If you play nice, I might even come back!" Twilight literally frowned in disgust as he took in the full extent of his appearance and demeanor. Suddenly Applejack was beside her, also frowning.

"Now what's goin' on here?" she asked.

"This stallion is pissing me off, treating me like a whore, and being just plain rude," Twilight explained. She could feel the stallion's ice-blue eyes boring a hole in her flank.

"Well then, sir, ah'm gonna hafta ask y'all to leave," AJ said. Her eyebrow raised. "Unless y'all want me to make ya?"

The stallion glared at Twilight, then got up and left without a word. What she didn't see, however, was the smirk he gave her as he left, nor did she hear him whisper to himself, "That bitch is gonna pay for kicking me out of here."

The rest of the night was okay for Twilight. She often glanced over her shoulder, feeling a pair of eyes on the back of her neck anytime she looked away, but other than that, she was often found in a flush of combined excitement and alcohol. After her first few beers, she and Rarity dragged an entirely willing Big Mac into a private room, where they proceeded to routinely fuck him until he passed out from exhaustion. Twilight groaned once again as the unicorns left the room, fluids dripping from their sensitive pussies.

"Can't we *hic* go one more round with *hic* him, Rare?" she asked drunkenly. The white mare sighed and shook her head.

"No, Twilight. You do realize we almost fucked his dick off, right? I mean, he was actually bleeding by the time we were done with him."

"Ah, fine." Twilight split away from her marefriend to wait on another table. The moment Rarity was out of sight, she felt an agonizing pain on the back of her head, then sank into blackness.

"Oooh," Twilight groaned as she opened her eyes blearily. The last thing she remembered was flashing a bright yellow stallion (which she felt more than slightly embarrassed about), then nothing. She opened her mouth in order to elicit a response from anypony that could be nearby, but something disgustingly muddy was shoved into it. Her eyes shot open, settling on the same black stallion as before. She immediately began flailing as she noticed erect penis.

"Shush, now," he said cruelly, as he gently removed his hoof from her mouth. She breathed a sigh of heavy fear before something else slammed into her mouth; something hot, and slightly salty. She immediately began struggling again as she attempted to move away from the stallion. He slapped her across her horn, causing her to emit a muffled scream of pain.

"Shut up, whore!" he snarled, leaning in close to her ear. "You make another fucking sound, and I'll kill you and rape your dead body, got it, skank?" a knife flicked into his free hoof, and she nodded as much as she could. "Now, suck my dick, bitch!" She began to bob her muzzle, pleasuring the rapist while she began to cry. He slapped her again, and she involuntarily swirled his tongue around his member, causing him to groan in pleasure.

"Oh, so that's what happens when I do that, huh?" he said rather sadistically. "That gives me another reason to do you!" he began repeatedly smacking her around her horn, causing her throat to constrict as he slammed his stallionhood into her mouth. He moaned in ecstasy once again before shouting an incomprehensible word. Twilight felt a hot, sticky fluid spurt against the back of her throat, causing her to gag. He removed his now-flaccid penis from her. She crawled into the corner of the unfamiliar environment and curled up, sobbing quietly while the stallion glared at her from the opposite wall.

"Did I say you could go anywhere, whore?!" he shouted, jumping on her and spinning her around. He smashed her against the wall, eliciting another cry of pain. The stallion rubbed his dick for a few seconds before it sprang back to full length. [i] You've got to be kidding me![/i] Twilight screamed inside her head.

"Don't…" she whimpered, feeling his scalding member trace her labia in soft ovals. Then, without warning, he thrust into her, breaking her hymen and causing the most painful shout of all. Twilight, after watching the thin trail of blood mix with her own natural lube, sank into a sort of stupor, regarding the stallion with blank eyes as he pumped into her. She moaned accidentally, which only seemed to increase the rapist's speed. He repeatedly punched her horn, sending dull throbs of pain into her overloaded brain. [i]Make it stop![/i] Twilight wanted to scream. She tried lifting a hoof, but the blend of pain and pleasure emanating from her vagina prevented her from moving. [i]Why won't anypony come and make this stop?! Just cum already, so that I can leave![/i]

It seemed that the stars felt pity for Twilight that night, because as soon as she thought it, she felt a warm liquid slosh inside her womb, and the unicorn pulled out of her. Then there were the sounds of barking dogs, and Twilight sagged with relief.

The police dragged the unicorn away as Applejack trotted up, looking worried. She gasped as she saw Twilight's shaking form. "Twi, are you okay?!" she nearly shouted, momentarily losing her trademark accent out of terror.

"I… I…" Twilight tried to speak, but some cum was still lodged in her throat. With a revolted swallow, she cleared it from her system, then coughed. "I'm fine, Applejack," she carefully enunciated.

Applejack took a step forward. "Are ya sure yer o-"

"I'm fine, Applejack!" Twilight snapped, a wave of irritation washing over her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my place." She briskly turned her tail and ran off, ignoring the tears that threatened to obscure her vision. She ran all the way to Rarity's boutique. The moment she opened the door, Rarity rushed to her, eyes shining with fear.

"Twilight, darling, I was so worried! Where were-" She was cut off as Twilight pulled her in close and proceeded to cry her eyes out. Rarity looked terrified now, but she skillfully hid it. She slowly trailed a hoof in circles across Twilight's back as she sobbed, only reaching a stop when her voice broke from the guttural whimpers.

"Twilight, I'm going to get you a cool glass of water. Can you tuck yourself in?" Rarity asked softly. Twilight nodded, then miserably trotted over to the bed and slowly climbed in, taking care not to stain Rarity's expensive sheets with the fluids still dripping from her. Rarity trotted into the room with a glass of crystal clear water a moment later, and the purple mare accepted it gratefully. After guzzling the drink, she allowed Rarity to climb into bed next to her and shut off the light. She knew she was going to have nightmares, but she didn't care; she only wanted the day to be over. She cast a sleep spell on herself, dozing off into a troubled slumber.

Twilight awoke the next morning feeling terrible. Her marehood has painfully throbbing from the ruthless beating it had taken the night before, while her horn was in agony and her throat felt like sandpaper. The moment she opened her eyes, Rarity and Princess Luna rushed over. Rarity levitated another glass of water to her, which she poured into her mouth without a second's hesitation.

"Twilight Sparkle, how art thou feeling?" Princess Luna asked. Twilight managed to force out a chuckle.

"Not exactly great, Princess," she said bitterly. "Seeing how I was [i]raped[/i] and all." Luna frowned.

"Twilight, we believe it to be best if thou wouldst take some time off of work – a half-fortnight, at least." Luna looked at her sympathetically. "Twilight, we are truly sorry for what hast befallen thee. We wish you a safe recovery, and give you the news that this stallion will receive no less than banishment."

"Thank you, Princess," Twilight said shakily. Luna and Rarity wished her well, returning to the nightclub. The moment Twilight thought they were out of earshot, she collapsed on the bed and bawled.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 2 how they became a couple part 1 of 2

Twilight woke up at a start only to find out she had a pounding headache. Oh damn that hurt she said remembering last nights hell. I really hope ill be ok after 2 days off she said to she started falling back asleep as she started to think of the days when her and rarity started getting close and became the couple they are today.

it was 3 months ago when twilight and rarity started hanging out Twilight wanted to meet up for the first time in a long time sense she came back from hi darling how are you Rarity said as she looked at twilights sparkling black dress for the party they was going to go.A blushing twilight said thanks i got help putting it on this morning " she giggled at herself as she remebered the look on spikes face as he helped her".So are you ready for tonight its the first time its just been me and you so i am stocked.

it took 4 hours to get to the hotel center where the party was being amazing this place is packed as hell in a horse basket twilight said eagerly as she waited for Rarity to come on. twilight Noticed the Wonderbolts here as well and Octivia as well. Rarity squealed for joy saying theres our guests now she waved her hoof to FancyPants and his hello Rarity its a delight to see you and your lovely friend Twilight Sparkle . twilight could only blush and smile at the stalion but glanced at Rarity instead which made the mare blush even more than she normally we get going in the party is just about to start. They both nod Following FancyPants into the hotels main lobby.

I welcome you all to the facny party here said princess Luna who saw twilight smiling at her. I also want to say its an honor seeing all of you here comming on short notice we are glad you could make it. after the opening speech twilight and Rarity made it to the main hallway as they took a seat next to eachother. I am glad you came with me twilight it means the world to blushed at her nodding and noticed rarity checking her out making her look away trying not to faint from her crushes stare.

Well well well what have we here said an all to familure voice then Trixie Twilights ex appeared next to there table in a flash of light. What do you want trixie i thought i told you i never wanted to see you again for as long as i live i dont care what you said or want you made me mad when you broke it off with me you stubboern mare. Now wait a bucking minute who the hell do you think you are Rarity said angerly! I am trixie you dumb ass mare and twilights ex so get you block head you leave twilight alone so you go fat chance then rarity got hoofed by trixie and then both got into a fight which ened up with both knocked out and flat on there backs.

twilight just stood there frozen in fear as she watched both mares hit eachother and kick eachother and all kinds of other stuff the fight eneded with both knocked out and Twilight took rarity with her to get her to safty. Rarity you ok Twilight said shaken the sleeping mare noticing a shocking surprise as she noticed her friend was wet inbetween her shook off her fantasy then realizing it was a real deal not just fake OMG what is she dreaming of then Rarity awoke with a startled expression on twilights face making rarity wonder what she saw then looking at herself and where twilights eyes was she couldnt help but blush red. Ok what all did you see twilight sparkle and please be honest with me Rarity said ina calm voice. i uh umm i saw that your pussy was wet and thats all she said stuttering looking athat all she asked and,twilight only nodded

after a few days both of em was oblivious to eachothers crush on eachother so they decided to keep it secret until they both was ready to tell the other of who the somepony was in there lives they loved.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 2 how they became a couple part 1 of 2

Twilight woke up at a start only to find out she had a pounding headache. Oh damn that hurt she said remembering last nights hell. I really hope ill be ok after 2 days off she said to she started falling back asleep as she started to think of the days when her and rarity started getting close and became the couple they are today.

it was 3 months ago when twilight and rarity started hanging out Twilight wanted to meet up for the first time in a long time sense she came back from hi darling how are you Rarity said as she looked at twilights sparkling black dress for the party they was going to go.A blushing twilight said thanks i got help putting it on this morning " she giggled at herself as she remebered the look on spikes face as he helped her".So are you ready for tonight its the first time its just been me and you so i am stocked.

it took 4 hours to get to the hotel center where the party was being amazing this place is packed as hell in a horse basket twilight said eagerly as she waited for Rarity to come on. twilight Noticed the Wonderbolts here as well and Octivia as well. Rarity squealed for joy saying theres our guests now she waved her hoof to FancyPants and his hello Rarity its a delight to see you and your lovely friend Twilight Sparkle . twilight could only blush and smile at the stalion but glanced at Rarity instead which made the mare blush even more than she normally we get going in the party is just about to start. They both nod Following FancyPants into the hotels main lobby.

I welcome you all to the facny party here said princess Luna who saw twilight smiling at her. I also want to say its an honor seeing all of you here comming on short notice we are glad you could make it. after the opening speech twilight and Rarity made it to the main hallway as they took a seat next to eachother. I am glad you came with me twilight it means the world to blushed at her nodding and noticed rarity checking her out making her look away trying not to faint from her crushes stare.

Well well well what have we here said an all to familure voice then Trixie Twilights ex appeared next to there table in a flash of light. What do you want trixie i thought i told you i never wanted to see you again for as long as i live i dont care what you said or want you made me mad when you broke it off with me you stubboern mare. Now wait a bucking minute who the hell do you think you are Rarity said angerly! I am trixie you dumb ass mare and twilights ex so get you block head you leave twilight alone so you go fat chance then rarity got hoofed by trixie and then both got into a fight which ened up with both knocked out and flat on there backs.

twilight just stood there frozen in fear as she watched both mares hit eachother and kick eachother and all kinds of other stuff the fight eneded with both knocked out and Twilight took rarity with her to get her to safty. Rarity you ok Twilight said shaken the sleeping mare noticing a shocking surprise as she noticed her friend was wet inbetween her shook off her fantasy then realizing it was a real deal not just fake OMG what is she dreaming of then Rarity awoke with a startled expression on twilights face making rarity wonder what she saw then looking at herself and where twilights eyes was she couldnt help but blush red. Ok what all did you see twilight sparkle and please be honest with me Rarity said ina calm voice. i uh umm i saw that your pussy was wet and thats all she said stuttering looking athat all she asked and,twilight only nodded

after a few days both of em was oblivious to eachothers crush on eachother so they decided to keep it secret until they both was ready to tell the other of who the somepony was in there lives they loved.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3: How They Became a Couple part 2

"Darling, are you alright?" Rarity asked, watching Twilight shake. The laughing façade had long since worn off, and as they trotted down the dark, sparsely lit streets. Twilight looked at Rarity with an incredulous stare, but shook it off and took a few deep breaths.

"I'm fine, Rarity," she said slowly, causing the unicorn in question to raise an eyebrow. "I just can't believe Trixie had the audacity to even show her face to me, let alone insult you and try to hurt you!"

"Twilight, I understand. You shouldn't be the one to get upset over all of this; this party was for me and you to enjoy, and even though she almost ruined it for us, she didn't." Twilight could only nod as the logical portion of her brain processed Rarity's words. [i]For me and for you, huh?[/i] Twilight thought, as her heart flicked a little in her chest.

"Oh, drat," said Rarity suddenly. Twilight glanced inquisitively back her. "I'm sorry, dear; it's just that in all of the excitement, we completely missed the dance!"

"Well, we could always have a dance at the library," Twilight said awkwardly. A faint blush rose in her cheeks as Rarity nodded.

"That sounds wonderful, my dear!" the white unicorn exclaimed, seemingly oblivious to Twilight's redness. Twilight weakly murmured assent, and the two set off for her home, Twilight accidentally strafing towards Rarity's side once in a while.

It took several hours for the pair to reach Twilight's home, and by the time they entered the dark tree

They were both exhausted and mildly sweaty. Rarity, of course, was freaking out.

"Oh, darling, I'd hate to trouble you like this, but do you mind telling me where the washroom is?" she asked in a slightly impatient manner. "I simply can't have this horrid sweat dripping through my mane, and my coat definitely needs a brush up after that dusty walk."

"I don't mind at all. The bathroom is on the third floor, two doors down on the right." Twilight rolled her eyes as Rarity hurried up the stairs, as if she'd been seen by a bloodthirsty murderer. "Well, beauty is pain, as they say," Twilight muttered under her breath.

Twilight waited, mulling over the night's events in her head. She had caught Rarity's comment after they had left, of course, but… did she really feel the same way? Either, way, Twilight resolved to tell her friend about her emotions that night.

Above her, Rarity was mulling over these same thoughts. As the warm, relaxing water washed over her, she contemplated Twilight's offer to dance in the library. "It's rather informal, but formalities aren't exactly Twilight's style," she murmured, barely audible over the pounding of water against tile. A slight suspicion raised her eyebrows. If Twilight liked her in the same way she did…

"No, a silly thought," Rarity decided, trying to convince herself that Twilight thought of her as a friend. She slowly turned the hot water off, shaking her mane to dry it slightly, and gently caressing the rest with a towel. "Oh, it wouldn't do to have a terrible coat right after I washed it, would it?" she murmured. As the last drop of water rolled off her fur, she trotted downstairs, finding a very nervous Twilight.

"What's wrong, darling?" she asked. Twilight couldn't have still been angry about the incident with Trixie, could she?

At the sound of Rarity's voice, Twilight spun around, trying to hide the anxiety she was feeling. "Rarity!" she exclaimed, slightly too loud for anypony's comfort. "Oh, I mean… What I'm trying to say is…" Something inside Twilight snapped, and she hung her head in weariness. "Rarity, I have a confession to make. I'm in love with you."

Rarity stared, openmouthed, as Twilight delivered her confession. Like a thin pane of glass, all of her former reassurances about Twilight shattered, releasing a flood of emotion she barely knew she had held back. Without skipping a beat, Rarity bounded forward and locked lips with her unicorn friend. Twilight almost reeled back out of shock, but after realizing what had happened, embraced the kiss with a passion that was nigh-unbelievable. The two hesitantly broke apart, both panting from the exertion and passion slowly filling them.

"I love you too, Twilight," Rarity said softly. It came out as more of a moan than a statement. She was suddenly aware of a strange heat suffusing her body, and an odd wetness between her flanks. To take her mind off it, she kissed Twilight again. Her lips suddenly burned, as did her tongue. She nibbled on Twilight's lower lip almost unconsciously, and the mare easily provided. The moment Twilight's mouth was open far enough, Rarity's tongue darted in, massaging Twilight's with a soft, subtle intensity. She could feel Twilight's hot, moist breath on her tongue as they both moaned in unison. The itching in that wet spot was becoming unbearable. She gently tried scratching it with a hoof.

The indescribable wave of pleasure that resulted nearly blew her off her feet. A dark, seductive desire arose within her, whispering sensual suggestions in her metaphorical ear. Rarity rubbed harder as she felt Twilight's lips searing against hers, the vibrations of her vaginal muscles clenching and unclenching. She tasted an erotic combination of sweet wine and vanilla, she smelled lavender against her partner's soft, luscious hair, she heard the almost pleading moans coming from her own mouth, intensified by the extraordinary fantasies of Twilight she was inadvertently having. Before she even knew what she'd done, Rarity broke the kiss and instead planted small ones along the base of Twilight's collarbone. The sharp inhale above her only furthered her confidence, and she slowly, gently made her way down Twilight's body.

By now, both unicorns were panting and gasping on the floor. Rarity traced circles on Twilight's flank as she made her way down to the unicorn's dripping marehood. The dark voice beckoned, drawing Rarity further into the web of ancient desires. She leaned down again, and, skipping the foreplay entirely, licked Twilight's vagina.

The effect was immediate. Twilight's eyes rolled back into her head and she began to buck. Her flanks tightened around Rarity's face, pulling the white mare into her vagina. Rarity could feel the pulsing of her muscles as she came. Splashes of a sweet, delectable liquid flowed into Rarity's mouth. She could feel the urge to satisfy herself growing with every mouthful of Twilight's delicious cum.

Finally, regretfully, the movements abated, leaving Rarity once again free to breathe and Twilight gasping for air on the floor. The white unicorn got up slowly, repressing the irresistible desire to keel over and grind her vagina on something, anything, to make her feel better.

"Are… you… feeling alright… Twilight?" Rarity asked, struggling to keep her voice level. The fire in her stomach burned intensely.

"Y-yes," Twilight whimpered. "That… that was… [i]incredible[/i]."

"I assumed it would be," Rarity said noncommittally. She turned and was about to return to her house when Twilight tackled and pinned her. "Twilight, what are you doing?"

There was a dark gleam in Twilight's eyes she had never seen before –deadly, hungry, [i]aroused[/i]. Twilight licked her lips and lowered her mound against the white unicorn's. Rarity moaned against her will as the mind-numbing pleasure returned with great force.

"Well, it seems so rude for you to get me off without me reciprocating, doesn't it?" Twilight leaned forward and kissed Rarity, the sensual warmth in her body returning. The two grinded against each other for some time. Rarity grew increasingly anxious as Twilight held her on the edge of orgasm, rubbing her just as she was about to lose the mood.

After several minutes, Twilight finally decided that Rarity had had enough, and massaged her clit with a sexy, almost demonic grace. Rarity screamed as forcible ecstasy rippled through her body, turning her vision white and sending her into an erratic series of jerks and twitches. It was over much sooner than Rarity would have liked, but it left her with a feeling of contentment. She leaned against Twilight as the pair slumped onto the couch.

"I love you too, Twilight," she murmured, just as exhaustion overtook her. She blacked out.

Sweetie Belle was slightly confused. Rarity had said she would return from the party by ten o'clock, but she was nowhere to be seen. It might have had something to do with the black clouds passing over Ponyville. Just as the first drops of water hit the dusty earth, Sweetie noticed a bright pink blur skip by her. Pinkie Pie, wearing a pair of dark pink stockings and matching panties, trotted skillfully through the shadows, towards the new club that Luna had deemed necessary.

"I wonder what she's doing…" Sweetie mused. Her resolve set, she followed Pinkie out into the rain, unaware of the things that would happen after.


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 4 Sweetie belle's own hell**

**Sweetie belles point of view**

'**Ok I know fillies and such don't belong in this part of Canterlot but…aww heck I don't care!' Sweetie Belle thought to herself as she followed Pinkie Pie into the night. The pink mare continued to hop along before heading into a rather large building with a sign that brought Sweetie to a stop and made her jaw dropped big time.**

"**A strip club?! What in the hay?!" She swore aloud, thankful nopony heard her. "So Pinkie likes these types of places…" She muttered to herself as she walked through the front entrance. She was surprised to find out it wasn't just a strip club, but a night club as well. She saw a certain DJ at her own turntable. "Hey Val!" Sweetie said as she waved to the unicorn, who gave Sweetie a smile as she said in her DJ voice, "ARE WE READY TO DANCE?", and made adjustments to the music. Sweetie also noticed a certain farm pony in her ever so sexy red panties with matching socks on each of her hoofs.**

"**Well, I'll be damned!" Applebloom said in a sexy southern accent voice as she tackled the white unicorn happily. "So, what brings you here?" Applebloom asked, helping Sweetie Belle up. **

"**I was following Pinkie, but she disappeared." Sweetie explained as she got back on her hooves.**

"**Aww, Pinkie is one of the barmares, and a stripper to boot! She and the rest of twilights friends are gonna be here soon so yea." Applebloom told her.**

"**Why in the world would twilight come to the club?!" Sweetie exclaimed, then fell on her back as she saw her own sister come outta the dress room. "Major "what-the-buck" moment. Why is Rarity here?"**

"**Oh she works here, too. Twilight will probably die from seeming this but what the hay." Applebloom said, smiling and trying to hold a giggle seeing her friend's face as her jaw hung to the floor. "You should see the look on yur face, it's priceless!" She said and suddenly kissed Sweetie Belle on the lips without thinking. Sweetie kissed back after giving her a wide-eyed expression. The rest of the night went smoothly as Sweetie went ninja mode after Applebloom saw Twilight and the group come in later that night.**

"**So it begins." Sweetie said. Sure enough, like Applebloom had predicted, Twilight's reaction to Rarity being here was funny. **

"**Darling, I work here." Rarity said. "The pay is great! I'm glad I found it after the princess opened it."**

'**Hmmm…' Sweetie thought to herself. 'No wonder Rarity isn't home at night and sleeps through the mornings. I know! I'll confront her tomorrow and make her tell me everything!' Before Sweetie could blink, her targets were no longer there. She then heard Tavi, aka Octavia, say the VIP room was ready and followed them without a second thought.**

'**Now I'm no expert when it comes to sex, since I'm a virgin still, but this is kinda hot.' Sweetie Belle thought to herself as she watched and began to rub her now soaking vagina. Being careful not to scream as she masturbated was hard but she somehow managed it, only to get caught by her sister who had a look in disbelif in her eyes.**

"**Ok young filly, what are you doing here and why are you spying on Twilight and the group?" Rarity demanded.**

"**I came here to see what Twilight's reaction would be to you working here." Sweetie Belle replied.**

"**Well how did that work for you?!" Her sister asked in an annoyed tone.**

"**I was shocked that she didnt faint when she saw you."**

"**Well I told her the truth which is why she's okay. Besides you know I love Twilight with all my heart."**

"**I know. I love Applebloom the same." Sweetie sighed, then after thinking for a moment, asked, "So, why did she start working here?"**

"**Well Applebloom works here because they need the bits. And with them both working Big Mac won't have to work as hard anymore." Rarity replied, her initial anger receding.**

"**I see. I'm sorry for this." Sweetie said, looking down at her hooves.**

"**I forgive you. Say, why don't you help me by running tables tonight?" Rarity suggested, giving her little sister a hug.**

'**Aw, ponyfeathers.' Sweetie thought to herself as she nodded and followed Rarity. The night went smoothly and not so much. Sweetie got her kicks for working, but also got her rump grabbed a lot of times in the process. She had to fight the urge to kick them in the wrong place.**

"**This is annoying! My rump hurts a lot with all the smacks I got!" Sweetie belle said to AJ.**

"**Ya get used to it kiddo, it's all part of the job." The blonde-maned pony replied.**

**Rarity then came to her sister and asked, "Do you like it here, Sweetie?"**

"**Yes, I love it here." She said with a hint of sarcasm, rubbing her still sore rump as she sat at the bar. **

"**Well I got a good whip on my rump first night I worked here so I feel yer pain." AJ said to the filly who burst out laughing falling back on her rump yelping.**

"**Time to pack it up, filly." Joe said coming into the bar as he made the preparations to close.**

"**Wow time flies, doesn't it, Sweetums?" Rarity asked as they made it to the train station back to Ponyville.**

"**Yes it does, and I enjoyed it and all, but for now I just wanna go to sleep. I have never been this tired before." Sweetie Belle replied, trying to fight back a yawn and failing at it.**

"**Indeed, little one, for I am tired as well." said the fashion mare as she looked up and laughed when she saw both her and her sister's messed up manes. "Good night, Sweetums." she said to Sweetie Belle as she headed for her own room. After Rarity had left, Sweetie Belle noticed she wasn't alone on her room as she saw Applebloom cuddled up in her bed. Sweetie Belle snuggled close to her friend, closing her eyes, and soon fell asleep.**


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 4 Sweetie belle's own hell**

**Sweetie belles point of view**

'**Ok I know fillies and such don't belong in this part of Canterlot but…aww heck I don't care!' Sweetie Belle thought to herself as she followed Pinkie Pie into the night. The pink mare continued to hop along before heading into a rather large building with a sign that brought Sweetie to a stop and made her jaw dropped big time.**

"**A strip club?! What in the hay?!" She swore aloud, thankful nopony heard her. "So Pinkie likes these types of places…" She muttered to herself as she walked through the front entrance. She was surprised to find out it wasn't just a strip club, but a night club as well. She saw a certain DJ at her own turntable. "Hey Val!" Sweetie said as she waved to the unicorn, who gave Sweetie a smile as she said in her DJ voice, "ARE WE READY TO DANCE?", and made adjustments to the music. Sweetie also noticed a certain farm pony in her ever so sexy red panties with matching socks on each of her hoofs.**

"**Well, I'll be damned!" Applebloom said in a sexy southern accent voice as she tackled the white unicorn happily. "So, what brings you here?" Applebloom asked, helping Sweetie Belle up. **

"**I was following Pinkie, but she disappeared." Sweetie explained as she got back on her hooves.**

"**Aww, Pinkie is one of the barmares, and a stripper to boot! She and the rest of twilights friends are gonna be here soon so yea." Applebloom told her.**

"**Why in the world would twilight come to the club?!" Sweetie exclaimed, then fell on her back as she saw her own sister come outta the dress room. "Major "what-the-buck" moment. Why is Rarity here?"**

"**Oh she works here, too. Twilight will probably die from seeming this but what the hay." Applebloom said, smiling and trying to hold a giggle seeing her friend's face as her jaw hung to the floor. "You should see the look on yur face, it's priceless!" She said and suddenly kissed Sweetie Belle on the lips without thinking. Sweetie kissed back after giving her a wide-eyed expression. The rest of the night went smoothly as Sweetie went ninja mode after Applebloom saw Twilight and the group come in later that night.**

"**So it begins." Sweetie said. Sure enough, like Applebloom had predicted, Twilight's reaction to Rarity being here was funny. **

"**Darling, I work here." Rarity said. "The pay is great! I'm glad I found it after the princess opened it."**

'**Hmmm…' Sweetie thought to herself. 'No wonder Rarity isn't home at night and sleeps through the mornings. I know! I'll confront her tomorrow and make her tell me everything!' Before Sweetie could blink, her targets were no longer there. She then heard Tavi, aka Octavia, say the VIP room was ready and followed them without a second thought.**

'**Now I'm no expert when it comes to sex, since I'm a virgin still, but this is kinda hot.' Sweetie Belle thought to herself as she watched and began to rub her now soaking vagina. Being careful not to scream as she masturbated was hard but she somehow managed it, only to get caught by her sister who had a look in disbelif in her eyes.**

"**Ok young filly, what are you doing here and why are you spying on Twilight and the group?" Rarity demanded.**

"**I came here to see what Twilight's reaction would be to you working here." Sweetie Belle replied.**

"**Well how did that work for you?!" Her sister asked in an annoyed tone.**

"**I was shocked that she didnt faint when she saw you."**

"**Well I told her the truth which is why she's okay. Besides you know I love Twilight with all my heart."**

"**I know. I love Applebloom the same." Sweetie sighed, then after thinking for a moment, asked, "So, why did she start working here?"**

"**Well Applebloom works here because they need the bits. And with them both working Big Mac won't have to work as hard anymore." Rarity replied, her initial anger receding.**

"**I see. I'm sorry for this." Sweetie said, looking down at her hooves.**

"**I forgive you. Say, why don't you help me by running tables tonight?" Rarity suggested, giving her little sister a hug.**

'**Aw, ponyfeathers.' Sweetie thought to herself as she nodded and followed Rarity. The night went smoothly and not so much. Sweetie got her kicks for working, but also got her rump grabbed a lot of times in the process. She had to fight the urge to kick them in the wrong place.**

"**This is annoying! My rump hurts a lot with all the smacks I got!" Sweetie belle said to AJ.**

"**Ya get used to it kiddo, it's all part of the job." The blonde-maned pony replied.**

**Rarity then came to her sister and asked, "Do you like it here, Sweetie?"**

"**Yes, I love it here." She said with a hint of sarcasm, rubbing her still sore rump as she sat at the bar. **

"**Well I got a good whip on my rump first night I worked here so I feel yer pain." AJ said to the filly who burst out laughing falling back on her rump yelping.**

"**Time to pack it up, filly." Joe said coming into the bar as he made the preparations to close.**

"**Wow time flies, doesn't it, Sweetums?" Rarity asked as they made it to the train station back to Ponyville.**

"**Yes it does, and I enjoyed it and all, but for now I just wanna go to sleep. I have never been this tired before." Sweetie Belle replied, trying to fight back a yawn and failing at it.**

"**Indeed, little one, for I am tired as well." said the fashion mare as she looked up and laughed when she saw both her and her sister's messed up manes. "Good night, Sweetums." she said to Sweetie Belle as she headed for her own room. After Rarity had left, Sweetie Belle noticed she wasn't alone on her room as she saw Applebloom cuddled up in her bed. Sweetie Belle snuggled close to her friend, closing her eyes, and soon fell asleep.**


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 5 back to the drawing board**

Twilight finally woke up groggy from her dream of Rarity and her and took notice that Rarity was here not long ago, she noticed a card and flowers which meant her love had come by to see her as she took notice that a puddle of her cum was between her leg. "wow Rarity horny much?" She thought to herself knowing what her marefriend did to her before she left.

Rarity got up to take a very hot shower washing the smell of sex from her. Noticing she was not alone Rarity peaked in saying, "hello darling how was your nap?"

"It was fine," Twilight said blushing to herself

Her love noticed and giggled saying,"You caught what I did while you slept?"

twilight nodded saying,"Yea I must of slept well for once after the rape incident."

"I brought you some food while Spike is away in canterlot to see the princesses." Rarity exclaimed

"I see. Thats great baby," twilight said coming out of the shower and getting into the panties that Rarity made for her and went to kiss Rarity on her lips.

"So whats for food?" Twilight asked.

'well i thought I'd take you on a date, Sense you have a day or so off if it's ok with you." Rarity replies

"Why yes of course, I want to get outta the library anyways to stretch my legs." Twilight said

So as both mares walked to the restaurant Rarity was explaining alot has happened sense the rape night and that a new schedule was to be placed soon.

"I think that'll be great for the club. We need to expand more as well don't you think?" Twilight say excitedly

'yea I agree, Alot is gonna change once the princess comes back, But for now we got the normal schedule." Rarity replies to her lover.

They reached the restaurant to find that a certain blue unicorn was waiting for them.

"TRIXIE! What the hay are you doing here!" Twilight yelled

"I plan on getting payback on your marefriend who gave me a bad concussion at the party.

"Oh you want me to know the horse crap outta you a second time?" Rarity chimed in just in time.

"Oh please, You got lucky you whore for brains." Before Trixie had finished the sentence Rarity bucked her in the gut in which Trixie fell flat on her rump.

"What a cheap trick to use Rarity," Trixie said getting back on all four hooves, She then started charging magic into her horn, Firing shots at the white mare who dodged the fire easily.

rarity came in to buck her again only to get hit straight forward with a magic spell.

"IT IS ON NOW TRIXIE," Rarity roared as she hit the blue unicorn off her feet in a rage beating the horsefeathers outta her. After what seemed like forever, The same result at the party at the restaurant.

Both mares were beat up, Only this time Rarity and Trixie had blood on them.

"Oh shit Rarity gonna blow her top when she sees the blood on her. She will call the fashion cops on herself and probably send herself to a mental hospital," Twilight chuckled to herself thinking about this.

Rarity then woke up hours later.

She found herself in her own bed with a worried Twilight next to her.

"What happened to Trixie?" Rarity asked moaning trying to sit up

"she is in the hospital, You did a great number on her as she did to you as well." Twilight replies

'Was i bleeding and be honest twilight please," Rarity asked.

you were, But it wasn't as bad as Trixie's deep gash." Twilight chuckles

What seemed like hours (which it was) Rarity made herself look decent before telling Twilight she loved her as she went to canterlot.

Rarity's P.o.V.

"Rarity welcome back. How was your night?" AJ asked in a cheery voice.

"Urgh…. Don't get me started with today. Me and twilight ran into Trixie and at this point i don't feel like running tables so can we switch tonight AJ?" Rarity pleaded

"Sure! Ah reckon you deserve a break" Applejack said trotting off to the front as Rarity took her place as barmare tonight.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, Dear," Val said as she took a seat at the bar.

"Oh hi Val, What do you want to drink?" Rarity asked

"the usual please." Val replied

Rarity nodded at her saying

"Being a D.J. can be a royal pain in the flank if you know what i mean?" Val sighed as Rarity hands her a martini

"I think so, And being a stripper/waitress can be more a pain, But you gotta do what you gotta do. so it seems I am back at square one being alone here without twilight around." Rarity said sighing for herself

"I think twilight misses you alot when your gone. I don't think I would wanna be apart from you while you work if I was in her hooves." Val said

"I think so, But I wonder how she holds up without me and with what happened to her. It was awful to say the least." Rarity exclaimed

"Mhmm…." Val said finishing the martini. She then dropped 12 bits for Rarity saying, "keep the change," And went back to her DJ station which was upgraded from what it was before.

'I wish I was like her. Carefree without worry.' Rarity thought to herself as she served more customers through the night. Rarity kept herself busy until a bar fight broke loose.

"Oh boy, Same customers too." Tavi said coming up to the bar as the Stallion flew past out the window,

"Well that was funny to see. Not everyday you see a flying stallion going backwards." Tavi said and watched as Rarity giggled at the statement.

"Why were they fighting in the first place?" Rarity asked

"How the hay should I know, I'm not a mind reader, And I'm sure it was something stupid anyways. So lets leave it at that." Tavi said

Nodding Rarity gave Tavi her normal drink. The mare paid her the bits and downed the entire thing of Jack Horse Daniel's all at once.

"holy…. Dang I didn't know you to shoot whiskey like that and isn't it bad for you.

"Eh I don't care. Not like it will kill me any year soon" Octavia said and then paid for a second bottle and left in a hurry to the VIP lounge which was upstairs.

At a quick glance around the club Rarity saw some of the regulars and Applebloom teasing the stallions again which at this point, Isn't a surprise to her.

the rest of the night was ups and downs with ponies going in and out and as the boss pony said time to pack up several hours later Rarity was tired as buck and wanted nothing more then to sleep.

Twilights(POV)

As soon as Rarity left twilight, She picked up the newest daring doo and started to read, But couldn't even get into it as her mind wondered why.

"Argh I feel like my head going to explode" She thought aloud," And I miss Rarity which doesn't help at bucking all."

She began to study her magic books trying to make use of the time. She had to make a presentable report and a new spell which backfired many times through the night.

"Why can't I get this replication spell right" Twilight said falling back on her rump as the spell hit her harder than last time.

"Ok this is bucking stupid. I must be doing something wrong" She thought as she scanned the book and said,"Ok this makes no sense whats so ever."

Twilight then noticed a page missing from the book.

"Oh no what happened to the book," She thought and found the missing page next to her stand.

Twilight then started the spell again which worked, Then exploded again, This time finding out it wasn't a spell at all.

later on the night twilight became restless.

When Rarity came into the library she said," Darling you are a mess, What have you been doing up at this time of night?"

"A replication spell, But it didn't work like I thought it would." Twilight responded glumly

Both mares took a shower after the explanation and Rarity started to cook as twilight soaked in the hot bubble bath her lover had prepared for her.

"When will i come back to work?" Twilight said down the hallways as she finished her bath.

"soon my love. Soon as spike and the princesses get back into town, Plus tonight sucked apples and I never been so bored in my life."

"What did you do?" Twilight asked worried?

"I worked the bar which, At this point I will never do again.

Both mares giggled at that statement.

"I love you twilight Sparkle. You are the best I could ask for, The reason tonight sucked was because you were not with me to work and be with

"Aww Rarity, I was lonely too. I want to go back to work tomorrow. I refuse to wait one more day," twilight declared

THE NEXT DAY

"Well, You ready to do this?" Twilight said to Rarity only to get a nod as they walked into the bar in which turned into another episode of hell.

Ponies was arguing and chairs and tables was thrown all about, AJ and a few stallions were going at it which seemed very weird for the mares that came to work.

'What is going on here!" Rarity asked with twilight at her side only to get knocked into the ground by a flying chair.

"This is gonna be a long night" They both thought to themselves as they got up for tonights hell in the club

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 6 sweetie belle and the Apple family(part 1 of 2)

Sweetie Belles(POV)

My life could not get more complicated even if I tried," Sweetie Belle thought to herself as she got news that she would be meeting the Apple family tonight at a party reunion. The thought made her nervous.

"Ok really, It is one thing that I'm dating Applebloom, But to meet her family to speak is gonna kill me" Sweetie Belle groaned,"why me why me why me."

"I bet it is not gonna be that bad," Scootaloo said as Sweetie Belle forgot that she was with her.

I will die, I am sure," She squealed in her high pitched voice.

"well tell me what happened from the beginning so I know whats going on," Scoots said to Sweetie who nodded.

**FLASH BACK**

** It was a wednesday when me and Applebloom just got done swimming in our normal swimming area when Applejack saw us and ushered us in the house. **

** "Okay ah know you and Sweetie have dated for a while, But it is time she meets the family don't ya think bloom," AJ said.**

** "Uh…. Yea I guess. Why bring it up this early?" I questioned. **

** "Cause the fam is coming in two weeks to our annual cider banquet and its a family party so everyone will be there." AJ explained.**

** "So you want Sweetie to meet the fam and hopefully not get embarrassed for the rest of our lives?" Applebloom asked.**

** "Yep and don't worry Dash is meeting the fam as well, So Sweetie wont be alone on this." Applejack said**

** "What a relief." Sweetie said to AB who nodded as they went into the house.**

**END FLASHBACK**

"That sounds like fun maybe I will show up just to keep you and AB company," Scootaloo said.

"You would do this for us, Really scoots?" Sweetie asked

"Well yea, Plus Dash is going to be there and with her dating AJ. Kinda gonna be funny to see her slip up and make a fool outta herself," Scootaloo stated.

"Give Dash some credit now!" Sweetie exclaimed,"Dash has been through heck to get to date AJ. Sense then and meeting the family is a big deal to AJ, So I want to help Dash in any way I can considering I'm in the spotlight as well."

"Well I will see you tomorrow," Sweetie said to scoots who waved and got on her scooter.

"What to do, Sense Rarity is working at the club tonight," Sweetie thought to herself,"….Meaning I have the house to myself and maybe I can get Applebloom to join me for a movie night."

Making her way to the Sweet Apple Acres was a chore considering the distance, But Sweetie wasn't worried.

"AJ? AB? Anyone home?" Sweetie yelled as she made her way up to the house.

"Sweetie!" Applebloom said tackling her out of nowhere,"Hey love, how is my fav talking dictionary been?"

"Missing you of course," Sweetie said giggling as she locked lips with her lover who started ruffling her mane.

"I'm glad you are here, Wanna hang here or at your place?" AB questioned.

"Uh…. Here is fine if you want and anyways where is AJ?" Sweetie Belle said

"She is at work tonight and I have the day off, So she said I can have company over for the night." Applebloom answered.

"Nice and I'm really glad I came over when I did," Sweetie said,"Cause I needed to vent from all the craziness of yesterday and with meeting your family and all tomorrow"

"I get ya, I am a bit nervous considering this has never happened before. I don't know what to think of it now." AB exclaimed,"I don't date many people Sweetie, And your the first one. I think Aj is putting you and Dash in the spotlight cause they want you to be welcome."

"well AB I'm nervous and a bit scared. I really don't know how to act with all this." sweetie whimpered.

"One step at a time love, One step at a time. Well don't we get a movie started or what do you want to do?" AB suggested.

"Hmm…. How about a bath in the big tub just to relax?" Sweetie asked.

"Sounds good to me. Lets go!" AB exclaimed.

AB walked through to the house making sure Sweetie followed until they got to the big tub.

"Wow it's big. Why do you got such a big tub?" Sweetie Asked

"It's for anyone to use and trust me the jets make it all better." Applebloom replied.

Getting in the tub was fun for the two was bigger than Sweetie and AB but they managed to get in it.

"Well your right it does feel good." Sweetie nodded sleepily as she cuddled with AB who wrapped her hooves into her as they rested.

After an hour AB carried a sleeping Sweetie to her room so she could get a good nights rest as she made her way to dreamland as well.

Night of the party

"Well it's finally time." Sweetie thought to herself,"Lets make a good impression."

As she made her way into Canterlot where the party was to be held.

"Wait a freaken minute? Is this where I think it is" Sweetie thought and sure enough her gut was right.

It was the strip club where AJ, AB, Rarity, and Twilight worked.

"Someone buck me now and ask questions later," She thought as she noticed that Scoots was trotting up next to her.

"Sup living dictionary, Ready for this night." Scoots asked

"Yes and no, Do you realize where we are?" Sweetie squeaked.

"Uh in canterlot?" She looked and swallowed hard saying,"Are you bucking kidding me! A club really?"

"Yea, I wasn't told this at all and when I see AJ I'm giving her a piece of my mind!" Sweetie growled

"Sweetie Belle!"

Next thing she knew she was tackled by her lover who planted several kisses on her as she let sweetie up.

"I'm happy to see you made it and trust me, I didn't know AJ was taking the family to the club, So don't kill her please." AB said

I won't, I'm just glad I made it in time. I brought company." Sweetie said pointing to Scootaloo who blushed at the display of her friends kissing.

"Hey Scoots I am glad you came with Sweetie, I know she has been a wreck sense she found out she was meeting the family so it means a lot to me and ah glad your here." AB stated.

"Well I wouldn't miss it for the world." Scootalo said who saluted them making there way into the 3 story club.

"Well I'll be feathered. This place looks awesome." Scoots said eagerly as she saw a few mares dancing on the poles and if things didn't get better Scoots saw her crush a.k.a. Silverspoon dancing as well.

"Damn! She looks sexy in that thong," Scoots exclaimed!

"Well time to get the show on the road everypony! I want to welcome y'all here tonight and hope everypony will enjoy the family party." AJ said through the microphone which was held by Rarity's magic.

All the ponies stomped there hooves in agreement as the party got underway. "AB now I'm nervous more than normal. I have a feeling this gonna end badly or worse for embarrassment." Sweetie whispered.

"Same here, But we are here together so lets make it count." She said wrapping her hooves around sweetie belle, Holding her close.

to be continued


End file.
